Die Scharfrichterin
by Anatidaephobikerin
Summary: Anne ist als Gesetzlose aufgewachsen und hat von Anfang an gelernt, sich selbst zu versorgen. Nachdem sie sich die letzten Jahre mit diversen Tätigkeiten durchgeschlagen hat, macht sie sich nun mit Ace und Sabo auf die Suche nach einem alten Freund, dem sie vor Jahren ein Versprechen gegeben hat. !Danke an Jabibo von fanfiktion.de für das Titelbild!
1. Prolog

_Loslassen bedeutet nicht, den Dingen gleichgültig gegenüberzustehen. Es bedeutet vielmehr, dass wir uns in kluger und den Umständen angepasster Weise um die Dinge kümmern._

_(Jack Kornfield)_

Vor drei Jahren:

„AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jeder Anwesende blickte auf und wandte seinen Blick zu einem Tisch, an dem ein Mädchen saß, das bis eben noch Zeitung gelesen hatte. Ihre Kaffeetasse lag in Scherben auf dem Boden, der Inhalt hatte sich während des Falls auf die aufgeschlagene Seite entleert. Lange hellblonde Locken hingen in ihr bleiches Gesicht, dessen hilfloser Ausdruck sofort in unendliche Raserei umschlug.

„Dieser Kerl…" Sie hielt einen Steckbrief in beiden Händen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und ihre sonst so klare Stimme hörte sich an wie ein tiefes Brummen. „Wie kann er mir das antun?" Nein, Anne wollte nicht weinen. _Tu es nicht, die Leute gucken schon. Du bist doch keine Memme._ Wie konnte er nur? Er wusste doch sicher was los war und doch wagte er es, sie auf diese Art zu verletzen. Ihre nackten Füße verkrampften sich schmerzhaft. Ja, sie war wütend. Zähneknirschend betrachtete sie das kaffeebefleckte Foto des Mannes, der sie so sehr auf die Palme brachte. Fing er jetzt auch schon so an? _Ich vermisse dich schon so lange… Und bin schon völlig verzweifelt, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen kann… Wie lange ist das jetzt her?_ Die fünf Jahre, die sie ihn nun nicht mehr gesehen hatte, waren langsam vergangen. Sehr langsam. Fünf quälende Jahre, in denen sie sich gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn je wieder umarmen könnte… Seine Stimme hörte sie jede Nacht in ihren Träumen. So vertraut… So irreal… So fern… Es brodelte immer noch in ihr doch ein Teil der Wut schlug in tiefe Wehmut um und nun fand doch die eine oder andere Träne ihren Weg in die Kaffeeflecken. Es war einfach unfair, dass sie sich so sehr für ihn ins Zeug gelegt hatte und so dankte er es ihr. Na vielen Dank, das konnte die Siebzehnjährige überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Sie musste diesen Typen suchen. Hoffentlich würde sie ihn bald finden. Sie schlief seit ihrer Festnahme damals kaum und war ständig mit den Nerven am Ende. Nur weinen, das wollte sie nicht. Normalerweise tat sie das nur wenn sie alleine war aber heute… Heute war es besonders schlimm und die abgehärtete Verbrecherin konnte nicht anders. Sie hatte einen neuen Steckbrief gefunden. Der Erste, den sie von ihm sah, also konnte er noch nicht so lange unterwegs sein. Sie nahm das Fahndungsfoto, steckte es in ihre einzige Hosentasche mit einem Reißverschluss und schloss diese sorgfältig, während sie die Worte „Bald, sehr bald schon" flüsterte. Das Mädchen stand auf, faltete die Zeitung zusammen, zupfte sein enges, bauchfreies, grünes Top zurecht und zog seine weite dunkelgraue Dreiviertelhose, die etwas heruntergerutscht war, wieder auf die richtige Höhe. _Ich habe wieder abgenommen. Das kann doch nicht sein, an mir ist doch sowieso schon nichts dran. _

Das Mädchen strich über seine riesige metallische Armbrust, die es neben sich geparkt hatte und deren Gurt schon die ganze Zeit über seinem Arm hing. Die Waffe war aus einem Metall, dessen Namen Anne schon wieder vergessen hatte. Jedenfalls war es ein leichtes aber trotzdem stabiles Material, das ihr erlaubte diesen Koloss von einer Schusswaffe, dessen Bogen sie auf einer Seite zu einer Klinge geschliffen hatte, mit sich herumzutragen. Sonst hätte sie sich wohl schon längst mehr als einen Bruch an dem Ding gehoben. „Monsieur le Bourreau", wie sie ihr Schätzchen höflich nannte, war ihr ständiger Begleiter. Sie legte ihn nur ganz ab wenn sie schlief oder sich wusch und nicht einmal dann tat sie es gerne. Diese Waffe war der Anker ihres Lebens. Sie hatte diese Gerätschaft schon seit sie alt genug war, etwas Größeres zu führen als einen Dolch, den sie trotzdem immer noch mit sich herumschleppte. Anne nahm ihren Monsieur le Bourreau, hängte ihn über ihre schmalen Schultern, legte etwas Geld auf den Tisch und als sie die Scherben der Kaffeetasse aufgehoben und deren verschütteten Inhalt aufgewischt hatte, verließ sie die Kneipe mit den Worten „Das sollte auch für die kaputte Tasse reichen! Schönen Tag noch!".

Als sie auf die Straße trat, musste sie erst einmal die Augen zukneifen, bevor sie sich an das helle Licht gewöhnte. Sie blinzelte vorsichtig und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Ein paar Häuser weiter blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu einem jungen blonden Mann um, der dort stand und scheinbar auf sie gewartet hatte. Er trug eine lange blaue Hose und ein schwarzes offenes Hemd. Dazu einen blauen Zylinder, an dem eine Brille befestigt war.

„Wir müssen los, kleiner Waldschrat. Ace hat Mist gebaut."

Sabo sah sie an und nickte. „Das habe ich heute auch erfahren. In der Stadt hängt sein Steckbrief aus."


	2. Richterin und Henkerin

_Das Glück besteht darin, dass man da steht, wo man seiner Natur nach hingehört; selbst die Tugend- und Moralfrage verblasst daneben. (Theodor Fontane)_

Wie jeden Morgen las Anne die Zeitung. Wie jeden Morgen interessierte sie das Eine mehr, das Andere weniger. Sie blätterte still vor sich hin. Heute war wohl mehr uninteressantes dabei. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl in der Werft, in der sie als Beschichterin arbeitete und las eine unnötige Überschrift nach der Anderen.

„Fräulein Anne! Die Arbeit ruft!" Es waren noch fünf Minuten bis Schichtbeginn. Überstunden bekam sie nicht bezahlt…

„Ich hab noch keine Schicht, guck mal auf die Uhr!" In Ordnung, sie wusste, dass das nicht gerade nett war aber sie legte eben Wert auf ihre Arbeitszeiten wenn ihr Leben schon nur aus arbeiten und schlafen bestand. Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse. So, was gab es denn noch alles? Sie blätterte weiter. Unnötig, unnötig, unnötig… Nein, nichts interessantes dabei. Die Rebellion in Alabasta fand sie sehr interessant, diese Artikel verschlang sie förmlich. Rebellen, ein völlig überforderter König… Sie wusste nicht wem sie glauben sollte aber gerade das war ja das Spannende an der Sache. Das war jedoch heute das einzige interessante, was es zu lesen gab. Ansonsten gab es nur Klatsch und Tratsch. Die Bettgeschichten von irgendwelchen reichen Schnöseln und Skandale um merkwürdige Prominente, bei denen sie sich wirklich fragte, wer das denn bitteschön war, interessierten sie einen Haufen Dreck. Das waren jedoch an diesem Tag die einzigen Meldungen neben der Revolution. Sie konnte diese Tage nicht leiden, an denen es nichts zu melden gab. An solchen Tagen meldetet sie nämlich einfache irgendetwas Dummes, nur um die Seiten zu füllen. Dann war ihr allmorgendliches Ritual zerstört und den Kaffee verdarb es ihr auch. Na schönen Dank auch, der Morgen war gelaufen. Dann konnte sie auch etwas früher an die Arbeit gehen. Genervt klappte sie die Zeitung zu und leerte ihren Kaffee.

„So, was habt ihr denn schönes für mich? Ach ist das so schön, zwölf Stunden am Tag zu arbeiten!" Das meinte sie nicht ernst. Nein, ganz sicher nicht.

Nach der Arbeit hatte sie noch einen Termin. Schnell die Armbrust umgeschnallt und raus, sonst hatte noch jemand extraarbeit für sie und… wie gesagt… Sie vermied Überstunden so gut wie möglich. Außerdem war es schon dunkel und sie musste sich, trotz Bewaffnung, hüten, dort wo sie hinwollte. Außerdem war sie sowieso schon spät dran. In einem Affenzahn flitzte nun sie zu Fuß durch die Groves. Ihr Ziel war ein Café auf Grove 20. Da war sie schon ein paarmal gewesen, auch für Termine dieser Art. So… Sie schaute sich um. Ach ja, hier. Sie steuerte auf ein heruntergekommenes Café zu, das nicht sehr seriös wirkte. Nein, sie war hier wirklich nicht gerne aber wenn sie es sich anmerken ließ, würde es unprofessionell wirken, dabei war Anne doch ein Profi bei dem, was sie tat. Als sie das Café betrat, verschlug es ihr den Atem. Der Rauch stand förmlich in dem düsteren Raum, in dem sich auch Frauen aufhielten, die sich Abend für Abend den Männern anboten, meist waren diese Männer Piraten, die hier gerade einen Zwischenstopp machten, um ihr Schiff coaten zu lassen. Welche davon Professionelle waren und welche Amateurinnen, die nur gerade Geld brauchten, konnte sie schon erkennen, so oft wie sie hier war um Absprachen mit Klienten zu treffen. In dieser Kaschemme konnte sie ungehindert ihre Aufträge annehmen, denn niemand würde es Gesetzeshütern zumuten, auch nur einen Fuß hier hinein zu setzen.

„Hallo, Anne. Möchtest du etwas trinken?" Das war Jil, Annes beste Freundin. Sie arbeitete hier und verdiente so wenig, dass sie manchmal auch den einen oder anderen Mann mit nach Hause nehmen musste. Ein paar Tische weiter sah Anne schon ihre Klientin.

„Gerne. Bringst du mir ein Bier und meiner Auftraggeberin einen Wein?" Sie zeigte auf die schicke Frau mittleren Alters, die sie wohl auch schon entdeckt hatte und etwas hilflos dreinschaute als ein paar völlig besoffene Typen versuchten, sie anzubaggern und zu betatschen. Sie umarmte die junge Frau noch einmal kurz und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu der herausgeputzten Dame.

„Verpisst euch, ihr Volltrottel oder wollt ihr welche mit dem hier?" Sie zeigte auf ihren Rücken, auf dem Monsieur le Bourreau hing. _Idioten. Die haben wirklich Schiss vor einer zierlichen Frau wie mir…. Pfff… Denken, sie wären die Größten und hauen dann vor mir ab. Wie immer._ Unter protestierendem Gemurmel à la „Die wollte es doch auch" und „Was muss die sich immer so aufspielen?" verzogen sich die dreisten Kerle.

„Guten Tag, Frau Evans. Ich kenne diese Typen, alles Feiglinge. Sobald man sich wehrt, hauen sie ab. So. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Das Mädchen mit dem sie eben gesprochen hatte, stellte ihnen die bestellten Getränke hin.

„Danke, Jil. 460 Berry insgesamt, richtig?" Anne bezahlte direkt, nachdem Jil genickt hatte. Sie war heute guter Dinge, dass das ein guter Auftrag wurde.

„Nun, mein Mann betrügt mich. Ich würde mich von ihm trennen wenn die Gesellschaft das nicht so abscheulich fände." Frau Evans nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Er ist Maat bei der Marine und arbeitet im Hauptquartier. Seine Gespielin arbeitet nicht dort, ich weiß nicht einmal wer sie ist." Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und legte ein Foto von einem gutaussehenden Mann, den Anne auf Anfang vierzig schätzte, auf den Tisch. Sie nahm das Bild und schaute es sich genau an. Kurze braune Haare, Brille.

„Kann ich das Bild mitnehmen? Sie bekommen es auch wieder." Sie bot der Frau zwar an, ihr das Foto zurück zu geben aber eigentlich wusste sie schon, dass sie es auch wegwerfen konnte. Ihre Kunden wollten die Fotos nie zurück haben. Zu schmerzlich waren die Erinnerungen an untreue Ehepartner, zu verärgernd die an unehrliche Geschäftsleute.

„Behalten Sie es. Ich brauche es nicht mehr. Es würde mich innerlich auffressen, seine Visage weiterhin sehen zu müssen." Sie hatte wie immer richtig gelegen. Anne leerte ihr Glas in einem Zug und sah die Frau an.

„Wie viel bekomme ich dafür?" Das war jedes Mal die wichtigste Frage. Der Weg kostete oft sehr viel und die Arbeit selbst hatte einen hohen Risikofaktor. Wenn da die Kohle nicht stimmte, würde sie sich nicht darauf einlassen.

„Inklusive Fahrtkosten bekommen Sie eine Million Berry. 100.000 jetzt und den Rest wenn alles erledigt ist." Das war in Ordnung. Mit dem Geld, das davon noch übrig blieb, konnte sie einige Rechnungen bezahlen. Außerdem brauchte sie dringend ein paar neue Oberteile. Die, die sie momentan besaß, waren schon sehr abgewetzt.

„Wenn Sie mich übers Ohr hauen wollen, weiß ich, wo ich Sie finde, Frau Evans." Die Frau nickte. Das war Anne schon öfter passiert. In diesen Fällen waren eben zwei Köpfe gerollt statt nur einer. _Marinehauptquartier, Maat Evans, Eine Million Berry_, dachte sie und schrieb es gleich auf. _100.000 Vorkasse erhalten, noch offen: 900.000 Berry._

Sie steckte die Anzahlung ein und gab der Frau, die ihr gegenüber saß den Zettel zum unterschreiben, danach steckte sie auch diesen in ihre Tasche.

„Sie wissen, worauf Sie sich einlassen und, dass ich meine Möglichkeiten habe, ihren Aufenthaltsort heraus zu finden? Gut, Wir treffen uns in genau einer Woche zur Mittagszeit wieder hier. Dann ist die Sache erledigt und ich bekomme den Rest. Auf Wiedersehen." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verließ das Lokal.

Draußen atmete sie einmal tief durch. Von der Luft dort drin bekam sie Halsschmerzen, Hustenreiz, Kopfschmerzen… Die ganze Palette eben. Als Nichtraucher hatte man es schon schwer. _Und jetzt schnell weg, ich bin Müde. Ein langer Tag war das heute… Nur noch nachhause schlafen…_

Als sie in ihr Zimmer kam, brannte kein Licht. Entweder war Sabo noch nicht da oder er schlief schon. Wenn er hier war, hatte er Pech gehabt. Anne zündete eine Kerze an und suchte ihren Weg zum Bett um nach zu sehen. Ja, er war schon da und schlief. Wortlos drehte sie sich um, ging zu ihrem eigenen Bett und setzte sich. Das Zimmer war sehr klein, deswegen hatte sie es schnell wieder durchquert. Im Raum standen zwei kleine Betten, ein Schrank, eine Truhe, in der Anne ihre Zeitungen aufbewahrte, zwei Stühle und ein Tisch. Sie Hatte noch jede Zeitung, die sie in den letzten Jahren gelesen hatte, es waren mittlerweile 1730. Diese Sammelleidenschaft kam manchen Menschen zwar etwas merkwürdig vor aber für sie selbst war es ganz normal. Sie zog ihre Kleidung aus, ging in ein kleines abgetrenntes Kämmerchen, in dem sich ein Badezimmer befand und schloss die Tür. Sie stellte sich unter den Duschkopf und drehte das Wasser auf. Erst war es sehr kalt und sie wurde sogar kurzzeitig wieder einigermaßen wach. Dann wechselte die Temperatur und es wurde lauwarm. Der Wasserdampf erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Das warme Wasser auf ihrem Rücken tat gut. Einen Moment lang blieb sie einfach nur stehen bevor sie anfing sich einzuseifen und ihre Haare zu waschen. In diesen Momenten war sie Glücklich. Sie kam nachhause, konnte sich säubern und sich dann hinlegen. Sie trocknete sich ab und hüllte sich, wieder im Hauptzimmer angekommen, in ein weites T-Shirt und eine Shorts um sich dann nieder zu legen, das Licht zu löschen und die Augen zu schließen. Ihre Decke war dünn aber für sie genug um nicht zu frieren. Still rollte Anne sich zusammen und blendete alle Geräusche aus den Nachbarwohnungen aus. Sie fing leise an zu singen. Das gleiche Lied, das sie jeden Abend sang. Was sie jeden Abend wieder ein bisschen nachhause versetzte. Sie sang bis sie einschlief.

„Sterne über dem weiten Meer

Schicken unsere Träume her…"

_Anne stand an einer Küste, die sie nicht kannte und schaute auf das Meer hinaus. Die junge Frau war wohl auf irgendeiner Insel, auf der sie jedoch nie zuvor gewesen war. Gab es diese Insel überhaupt? Sie hatte keine Ahnung was gerade vor sich ging aber eines wusste sie: Sie war völlig durchnässt. Sie stand mitten in einem Sturm. Der Regen peitschte in ihr Gesicht, der Wind zerzauste ihr Haar. Das Meer tobte, die Wellen schlugen gegen die Klippen. Der moosige, erdige Boden war aufgeweicht und ihre nackten Füße versanken ein bisschen. Das schmutzige Wasser quoll zwischen ihren Zehen heraus. Ein Schiff näherte sich, ein Schiff, das sie nicht wirklich erkennen konnte. Sie sah wie durch einen Schleier. Die Umrisse des Schiffes, das immer näher kam, konnte sie erkennen und auch, dass es sehr gruselig aussah. Den Jolly Roger konnte sie nicht erkennen, zu wild bewegte der Wind die Fahne. Die Segel konnte sie auch nicht wirklich erkennen weil sie wegen des Windes und des Regens ständig ihre Augen schließen musste. Sie konnte nicht wirklich etwas sehen, laufen konnte sie nicht, denn ihre Füße steckten tief im Schlamm. Rufen konnte sie nicht. Ihre Stimme verklang im Wind, jedes Mal wenn sie es versuchte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Leute zu kennen, die sie schemenhaft auf diesem Schiff erkennen konnte. Zumindest einen von ihnen, das war sicher. Nur wen? Sie wusste es nicht. Ein lautes, bedrohliches Lachen ertönte, wohl von der Person, die sie kennen musste. Ein Mann. Es war ein Mann. Er stand etwas erhöht, schien groß zu sein und irgendeine große, stachelige Kopfbedeckung zu tragen oder waren es seine Haare selbst, die so senkrecht nach oben standen? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Sie konnte ihn nicht erkennen. Nur dieses Lachen. Das kannte sie. Nur woher? Wer war er? Anne versuchte wieder, ein paar Schritte auf den Abgrund zu zugehen, blieb jedoch wieder stecken. Sie versuchte wieder seinen Namen zu rufen. Sie spürte, dass sie rufen konnte, konnte aber nicht hören was sie da rief. „…" Ein Name im Wind, ein Mann, den sie zwar kannte, jedoch nicht erkannte…_

_Die Männerstimme, die bis eben noch laut gelacht hatte, rief nun den Namen der völlig überforderten Frau._

„_Anne! Ich komme zu dir, Anne! Bald, sehr bald wirst du in dem gleichen weißen Kleid vor mir stehen!" Sie sah an sich herunter. Ihr Blick blieb an ihrer Kleidung hängen. Was trug sie da überhaupt? Sie trug tatsächlich ein wadenlanges weißes Kleid, das vom Wind um ihren Körper geweht wurde und völlig nass an ihren Beinen klebte. Das Trägerkleid war wunderschön. Gerade geschnitten, Ohne viel Schnickschnack, vollkommen glatt. Nur am Saum war ein kleines bisschen Spitze befestigt. So etwas hatte sie noch nie vorher getragen. Zumindest nicht, dass sie wüsste. Aber wie konnte er das wissen? Wie konnte er überhaupt wissen, dass sie hier stand? Die junge Frau versuchte, zu dem Schiff zu gelangen das dort auf sie zukam, die Klippen wollte sie hinab klettern und warten bis das Schiff anlegte. Sie hatte solche Kletteraktionen schon einige Male durchgezogen, daran sollte es nicht liegen, doch etwas anderes hielt sie zurück. Sie schaute wieder zum Boden hinunter. Ihre Füße sah sie nicht mehr, so tief steckten sie im Boden. Heraus ziehen konnte sie sie auch nicht, sie hatte zu wenig Kraft. Als sie ihren Blick wieder hob und auf das verregnete, stürmische Meer schaute, traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Das Schiff näherte sich nun nichtmehr sondern hatte gedreht und fuhr wieder davon. Der Mann, den sie zu kennen glaubte, war auch nichtmehr zu sehen. Nicht nur er, alle diese schemenhaften Gestalten, die eben noch an Deck herumgelaufen waren, waren verschwunden. Nur diese Stimme hörte sie immer noch rufen: „Anne! Bald bin ich bei dir!"_

Völlig verstört setzte Anne sich auf. Sie hatte sich wohl sehr viel bewegt und sich im Bett hin und her geworfen. Ihre Haare waren völlig zerzaust und sie war vollkommen außer Atem. Sie sah sich um. Es war stockdunkel. Die Zwanzigjährige war unversehrt, befand sich in ihrem Zimmer und in Sicherheit, in ihrem Bett. Sie war dort wo sie vorher auch eingeschlafen war. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein Traum, der ihr immer noch so real schien…

Die Decke war verschwunden, das Kissen lag auf ihren Beinen. Sie tastete das Bett und den Boden ab. Da war etwas Weiches. Ihre Decke. Sie zog sie schnell wieder herauf, platzierte ihr Kissen wieder ordentlich und wickelte sich in die Decke ein. Der merkwürdige Traum beschäftigte sie immer noch. Was war das gewesen? Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Und die Stimme kannte sie wirklich. _Was zum… Werde ich jetzt noch verrückt? Ich verliere doch jetzt wohl nicht meinen Verstand? Nein, ich habe nur geträumt. Das war nicht real._

Aber die Stimme hatte sich in ihren Gedanken festgesetzt. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie sich nur einbildete, eine Stimme zu erkennen, wenn sie auch nicht wusste, wem sie sie zuordnen sollte. Dieses Lachen… Es war so vertraut gewesen…

Dieser Mann… Er hatte sie gerufen. Er hatte sie beim Namen gerufen.

„Ich komme zu dir, Anne!", hatte er gerufen. „Bald, sehr bald wirst du in dem gleichen weißen Kleid vor mir stehen!" In einem weißen Kleid… In diesem weißen Kleid…? Doch bevor sie sich Gedanken darum machen konnte, waren ihre Augen schon wieder geschlossen und sie war auch schon fast wieder eingeschlafen. Sie war zu müde um weiter nach zu denken. Dafür hatte sie am nächsten Tag auch noch Zeit. Ach, wie gerne sie wieder losfahren würde… Einfach fahren, der Sonne entgegen. Sie vermisste den Wind in ihren Haaren und das Meeresrauschen in den Ohren…

_Er hat mich gerufen. Dieser Mann… Ich werde ihn sehen. Bald. Sehr bald schon._


	3. Ayleen

_Manche Menschen haben keine Ahnung. Doch davon im Überfluss._

_(Vera Hinselmann)_

Dieses komische Mädchen mit den gefärbten Haaren (Man sah, dass sie gefärbt waren) nervte Anne jetzt schon. Was bildete dieses dumme Huhn sich überhaupt ein? Faselte irgendetwas über eine Geschichte und eine andere Welt… War sie aus einer Irrenanstalt ausgebrochen? Möglich. So jemand war ihr noch nie begegnet. Sie verdrehte die Augen. _Meine Güte, kann die reden… Ein Wasserfall ist nichts dagegen. Hoffentlich fallen mir nicht beide Ohren ab…_

Aber jetzt mal von Anfang an:

Es war eine Woche später und Anne war, wie immer wenn sie mal frei hatte, auf dem Weg zu Grove 13 um bei Shakuyak gemütlich einen Kaffee zu trinken und die Zeitung zu lesen. Über diesen komischen Traum dachte sie zwar immer noch die ganze Zeit nach… Er spukte die ganze Zeit in ihrem Kopf herum und sie war dabei nicht weiter gekommen. Erzählt hatte sie es auch noch niemandem. Sie wollte das alleine hinbekommen. An diesem wunderschönen Morgen war sie gut gelaunt und schlenderte, fröhlich vor sich hin singend durch den Archipel bis… Sie hätte es selbst nicht geglaubt wenn sie es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte… Bis… Ihr ein Mädchen vor die Füße fiel. Ihr tat schon bei dem Gedanken, so aufzuschlagen, der Hintern weh. Aua… Nun, sie konnte wohl weitergehen, weil dieses Mädchen wahrscheinlich auf den Blasen zu hoch raufgeklettert war und jetzt die Quittung dafür bekam weil die Blase ganz oben geplatzt und es wieder heruntergefallen war. Ein Sturz aus dieser Höhe war tödlich, deshalb hielt Anne es nicht für nötig, sich weiter darum zu scheren was da los war. Doch als die Kleine sich wieder aufrappelte, blieb sie stehen. Dass das ein Fehler war, stellte sie sofort fest, als die Fremde anfing zu reden. Scheinbar war sie nicht hoch genug oben gewesen… Schade. Wirklich schade.

„Hallo, ich bin Ayleen. Wer bist du denn? Wo bin ich, ich war doch eben noch in der Schule…" Das fremde Mädchen stand auf und schaute sich um. „Bin ich hier im Sabaody Archipel?" Anne beäugte die merkwürdig aussehende Fremde kritisch. Sie hatte schwarze Haare, die sie offen trug. Darin waren knallrote Strähnen. Die Haare waren toupiert und Anne fand darin einige Schleifchen- und Totenkopfspangen. Ihre Augen waren pandabärchenlike schwarz geschminkt. Dazu trug sie eine enge hellblaue Hose, die sie in ihre hochhackigen Stiefel gesteckt hatte, und ein bauchfreies rotes Top.

„Ja, da bist du." Anne unterbrach den Redeschwall des Mädchens, damit sie auch mal zu Wort kommen konnte. „Ich bin Anne. Ähm… Bist du gerade von einer Blase heruntergefallen? Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Doch diese merkwürdige Trulla schaute Anne nur verwirrt an.

„Ja, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung", antwortete diese empört. „Au, mein Hintern tut weh… Ich bin wohl vom Himmel gefallen. Ich bin selbst nicht so sicher. Als ich wieder zu mir gekommen bin, war ich gerade dabei, zu fallen." Sie war zwar nicht tief genug gefallen um zu sterben, aber dafür wohl hart genug aufgeschlagen um den Verstand zu verlieren. Anne entschied, dass es das Beste war, sie ein Stück weit mitzunehmen.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg zu einer Freundin um an meinem freien Tag mal wieder gemütlich einen Kaffee zu trinken. Kommst du mit? Das ist direkt um die Ecke. Du wirkst ein bisschen neben der Spur." Das Mädchen nickte.

„Ähm… Wie alt bist du eigentlich, Ayleen?" Die Kleine musste noch sehr jung sein, anders würde sie nicht so herumlaufen. Und wenn sie noch ein Kind oder eine Heranwachsende war, müssten doch irgendwo ihre Eltern sein.

„Sechzehn." So jung war sie noch? Dann musste sie doch eigentlich hier irgendwo wohnen. Aber nicht nur ihr Alter war der Grund für diesen Gedankengang. Alle, die keine Einheimischen waren, waren entweder Marinesoldaten, Weltaristokraten oder Piraten. So wie sie aussah, war sie nichts davon. Anne setzte sich in Bewegung in Richtung der Kneipe, in der sie jetzt doch gerne mal ankommen würde als das Mädchen ihren Arm festhielt.

„Ich bin gerade angekommen und völlig unbewaffnet. Weißt du wo ich ein gutes Schwert herbekomme?" Anne guckte bei der Frage nur dumm aus der Wäsche. Ein Schwert? War das ihre einzige Sorge? Wäre sie selbst in dieser Situation gewesen hätte sie wohl erst einmal andere Probleme gehabt.

„Willst du nicht erst mal einen Kaffee trinken? Komm, ich gebe einen aus. Dann kannst du ja mal alles von Anfang an erzählen und wir schauen weiter. Also, komm mit oder bleib hier. Ganz wie du willst. Ich brauche jetzt erst einen Kaffee und eine Zeitung, danach kann ich anfangen zu denken." Die Zwanzigjährige zog ihren Monsieur le Bourreau, der auf ihrem Rücken hing, zurecht und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie die Andere ihr folgte.

An ihrem Ziel angekommen, drückte sie die Tür auf und trat ein. Shakuyak stand hinter der Bar und war gerade dabei, ein bisschen sauber zu machen.

„Morgen. Machst du uns einen Kaffee?" Anne setzte sich auf einen Hocker und Ayleen tat es ihr gleich. Die ältere Frau schaute von ihrer Arbeit auf.

„Hallo, Süße. Schön dich wieder hier zu sehen. Kaffee kommt gleich. Ah, hast eine Freundin mitgebracht?" Die Kneipenbesitzerin lächelte die zwei jungen Frauen freundlich an während sie sich daran machte, eine Kanne Kaffee aufzusetzen.

„Eigentlich…" Anne griff nach einer Zeitung, die auf der Bar lag. „… haben wir uns auf dem Weg erst kennengelernt. Sie scheint etwas neben der Spur zu sein. Darf ich?" Sie hob die Zeitung hoch, breitete sie aus und fing an zu lesen ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Shacky wusste ja, dass sie sie zurück bekam. „Könntest du vielleicht versuchen etwas herauszufinden? Ich werde aus ihr nicht schlau."

„Neben der Spur meinst du?" Die ältere Frau sah das Mädchen prüfend an. „Wo kommst du her, Kleine? Wohnst du hier irgendwo?" Über den Rand der Zeitung sah Anne wie das Mädchen, das bisher nur still dagesessen hatte, sich aufrichtete und hörte wie sie anfing zu erzählen: „Ich komme nicht von hier und wie ich hier gelandet bin, weiß ich auch nicht." Anne senkte die Zeitung.

„Bist du vielleicht Piratin? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, so jung wie du bist…"

Das jüngere Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich komme aus einer ganz anderen Welt. Bis eben habe ich noch in der Schule gesessen und jetzt…" Pause. Die ungläubigen Blicke der Frauen hatten ihr scheinbar die Sprache verschlagen.

„Hier." Shakuyak war in der Zeit den Kaffee holen gegangen, stellte drei Tassen hin und goss ein.

„Danke." Anne griff nach einer Tasse und trank einen Schluck, während sie Ayleen musterte. Die war wohl wirklich falsch aufgekommen.

„… und jetzt… bin ich hier." Fuhr die Fremde mit ihrer Geschichte fort nachdem sie einen Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte. „Aber… Ich verstehe das nicht. In der Welt, aus der ich komme ist das alles hier nur eine Geschichte… Eine sehr bekannte Geschichte. Wow, ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich hier bin. Das ist so toll!" Anne verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee.

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht", hustete sie. Die hatte sie doch wirklich nichtmehr alle… _Ich fange dann doch mal besser an zu lesen._

„Weltaristokraten kündigen Besuch auf dem Sabaody Archipel an", las sie vor. Wie interessant… „Die Blubberblasenheinis kommen mal wieder her um den Leuten das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Oh. Wie. Toll. Ich kann in der nächsten Zeit wohl nicht vor die Tür gehen… Mannmannmann… Das Einzige, was die können ist ja auch nerven…" Gelassen nahm sie einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse.

„ ‚Marine befreit Alabasta – Sir Crocodile seines Amtes enthoben' Wers glaubt…" Sie sicher nicht. Dafür kannte sie diese Leute zu gut. „Die wären doch niemals gegen eines ihrer Schoßhündchen vorgegangen. Dafür haben sie viel zu viel Schiss."

„An der Stelle der Geschichte sind wir also… Ja, das in Alabasta waren die Strohhutpiraten. Wisst ihr, wer das ist?" Konnte die nicht ihre Klappe halten? „Wollt ihr, dass ich euch erzähle, was in Zukunft noch passieren wird?" Ja… Sie nervte… Und irgendwie war sie Anne auch ein bisschen unheimlich. Diese schaute genervt von der Zeitung auf.

„Nein. Und jetzt Ruhe, ich lese gerade."

Mal sehen, was gab es noch? Steckbriefe. Sie nahm alle hoch und beäugte jeden Einzelnen. Der Erste war von ‚Strohhut' Ruffy. Er war schon wieder im Wert gestiegen. 100 Millionen Berry war er nun wert. Der machte ihr ja schon fast Konkurrenz, der Kleine. Nunja… Nicht so ganz, aber er war schon auf einem guten Weg. Danach kam einer, den sie auch schon einmal gesehen hatte. Sie glaubte zu wissen, dass er mit dem Zwerg zusammen segelte. Lorenor Zorro. Der ‚Piratenjäger'. Die waren ja gut dabei. Entspannt blätterte sie noch ein bisschen in den Fahndungsfotos herum bis ihr eines besonders ins Auge fiel. Ein junger Mann mit roten Haaren. Die Gesichtszüge kannte sie doch… Aber woher? War das… Sie las den Namen, der unter dem Foto geschrieben stand. Eustass Kid. Ja, über den hatte sie schon eine Menge gelesen… Die Artikel über ihn waren sehr interessant. Auf der nächsten Seite fand sie wieder einen. Leise las sie vor:

„Kid-Piratenbande… Auseinandersetzung mit der Marine… Ganzes Dorf dabei auseinandergenommen… Informationen zufolge 15 zivile Todesopfer… Zusätzlich entstand ein Schaden in Milliardenhöhe… Kopfgeld von Eustass ‚Captain' Kid erhöht auf 250 Millionen Berry… Vizekapitän ‚Massakersoldat' Killer ist nun bei 110 Millionen Berry"

„Wirklich? Die Kid-Piraten?" Die Augen der Nervensäge fingen an zu leuchten. „Findest du Kid auch so toll? Ach, ich würde ihn so gerne kennenlernen…" Anne schaute das Mädchen, das außer sich vor Freude war, erschrocken an. Die hatte sie wirklich nichtmehr alle. Erst störte sie sie beim Lesen und jetzt das? War sie lebensmüde?

„Dir ist schon klar, dass der Kerl kein süßes Jungchen ist? Der kann dich mit einer Hand platt machen und müsste sich dabei nicht einmal anstrengen, Kleine. Oh…" Als sie gerade weiterblättern wollte, fiel ihr noch ein Steckbrief ins Auge. „Anne, die Scharfrichterin. Hey, Shacky! Ich glaube da hat mich jemand bei meinem letzten Auftrag gesehen. Zehn Millionen mehr… Und das nur wegen eines Maats?" Ayleen sah die Blondine ungläubig an. Sie schaute zwischen ihr und dem Steckbrief hin und her und wurde dabei immer bleicher.

„370 Millionen Berry?"

„Was ist? Irgendwo muss man doch Kohle herbekommen. Und wenn ich schon keine Piratin mehr bin und in der Werft momentan auch keine Aufträge reinkommen… Und bevor ich mich dafür irgendwelchen wildfremden Männern hingeben muss, mache ich lieber einen auf schießwütige Wohltäterin. Ich erlöse meine Klienten von einer großen Last. Aber echt? Zehn Millionen mehr wegen eines ekelhaften Ehebrechers? Ich dachte, das sei keine große Sache… Und seine Frau hat gut hingeblättert. Das reicht sicher für ein paar Monatsmieten und wir müssen in nächster Zeit weder Essen noch Kleidung stehlen und vielleicht kann ich es mir dann sogar noch leisten, ein paarmal die Zeitung zu kaufen. Sabo wollte gleich noch vorbeikommen und sagen ob er seinen Auftrag hat, dann können wir es uns vielleicht sogar erlauben, unsere Waffen überholen zu lassen, das ist ja schweineteuer… Auf legalem Weg verdienen wir ja momentan beide nicht viel…"

„Erstens kannst du immer hier vorbeikommen und dir die Zeitung ausleihen. Zweitens lade ich euch beide auch gern zum Essen ein, das weißt du. So gut müsstest du mich in den Jahren kennen gelernt haben", unterbrach die Wirtin Annes Redeschwall.

„Aber…"

Sie bedeutete Anne zu schweigen.

„Drittens musst du dich über die Kopfgelderhöhung nicht wundern. Du bist ins Marinehauptquartier eingebrochen, hast einen Maat erschossen und bei der Gelegenheit auch noch Seegestein gestohlen. Ich bin stolz auf dich, Kleine." Sie nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und lächelte. Annes Blick fiel auf das andere Mädchen, das immer noch bleich vor Schreck war.

„Hallo? Jemand zuhause?" Keine Reaktion. „Anne an Ayleen! Anne an Ayleen! Bitte antworten." Nichts. Sie konnte erahnen, dass die Rädchen im Kopf der Nervensäge anfingen zu rotieren. Ihr Mund bewegte sich eine Zeit lang lautlos bis dann doch ein paar Worte herausbrachte: „Du bist eine Schwerverbrecherin."

„Kommt drauf an wie man es sieht."

„Du wirst gesucht."

„Das kann man so nennen."

„Du hast von einem Sabo geredet."

„Das passt jetzt zwar nicht zu den anderen Feststellungen aber ja, allerdings."

„Sabo ist doch tot…" Das reichte. Was redete die da für einen Müll? Er lebte und teilte sich mit Anne ein Zimmer.

„Woher hast du diesen Scheißdreck?" Ihre Stimme wurde lauter. Die Kleine hatte ihr anfangs zwar ein bisschen leid getan aber das war wirklich zu viel.

„Die Geschichte von der ich dir erzählt habe… Darin ist Sabo als Kind mit seinem Schiff versenkt worden…" Anne senkte ihren Blick ein bisschen und funkelte Ayleen wütend an.

„Geschichte, Geschichte, ich kann es nichtmehr hören! Hör doch mal mit diesem Mist auf! Soll ich dir sagen wie es war? Als ich als Schiffsmädchen mit meiner ersten Piratenmannschaft unterwegs war haben wir ihn am Anfang der Grandline aufgegabelt. Er trieb leblos auf einem Brett herum und wir haben ihn an Bord genommen und uns um ihn gekümmert bis er wieder auf den Beinen war. Danach ist er bei uns geblieben weil sie meinten, ich bräuchte einen Altersgenossen. Wir sind ein Team. Wir sind wie Bruder und Schwester. Wir überleben gemeinsam weil wir es einzeln nicht geschafft hätten seit es die Hurricane-Piraten nichtmehr gibt."

„Ich glaube, du gehst jetzt lieber. Du hast da bei Anne einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Über ihre Freunde sagt man besser nichts. Damit wird sie sicher nicht so schnell fertig." Wie recht Shakuyak damit doch hatte… Tränen der Wut standen schon in Annes Augen. Die gelassene Reaktion des Mädchens machte sie noch wütender.

„Gut, ich gehe dann mal gucken wo ich ein Katana her bekomme. Wenn ich eins habe, fahre ich Kid suchen und dann gehe ich mit ihm auf große Fahrt. Vielleicht verfällt er ja auch völlig meiner Schönheit… Ach, das wäre traumhaft… ER weiß meinen Wert sicher zu schätzen." _Halt dich zurück. Mach bloß, dass du dich zurück hältst. Die ist es nicht wert…_

Weg war sie. Was bildete die sich ein? Für ein solches dummes Huhn war es unmöglich zu überleben. Gut so, sollte sie es ruhig versuchen und daran erbärmlich scheitern. Sie war sie jedenfalls los. Hoffentlich fand sie Kid nicht… Der Ärmste tat ihr jetzt schon leid.

„Guten Morgen, allerseits!" Sie drehte sich um. Sabo! Die junge Frau stand auf und ging zu ihrem älteren Bruder um ihn zu umarmen. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie Beiden sich nur noch in Vorbeifliegen gesehen. Da war es wirklich eine Wohltat wenigstens mal ein bisschen Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Außerdem war sie gerade über Ablenkung sehr froh.

„Guten Morgen." Mit diesen Worten stand Shacky auf, ging zu dem Geschirrschrank, aus dem sie eben schon die anderen beiden Tassen geholt hatte und nahm eine dritte heraus. Sie goss Kaffee hinein und stellte sie auf einen Platz neben Anne. Annes Tasse und ihre eigene füllte sie auch wieder auf. Sabo schaute erst verwirrt auf seine ihn knuddelnde Schwester und dann fragend zu Shacky. Diese schaute Anne wieder mit dem gleichen besorgten Blick an, den sie eben schon aufgesetzt hatte.

„Es geht. Ich bin wohl nur ein bisschen überarbeitet. Seit Wochen hatte ich tagsüber keine freie Minute mehr und nachts habe ich fast nicht geschlafen. Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit sehr viel Arbeit. Aber das macht nichts. Heute habe ich ja frei und muss nur noch ins Café den Rest meines Honorars abholen" Sie holte beim Reden kaum Luft. War sie eben noch sprachlos vor Wut, hatte sie jetzt die Fassung in einem Maße wiedererlangt, das ihr erlaubte, alles so herunter zu rattern, als ginge es um ihr Leben.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich", versicherte sie den beiden besorgt dreinblickenden Personen. „Es ist nichts. Jetzt guckt doch nicht so, ihr wisst doch, dass ich klarkomme." Mit einem Lächeln schaute sie Sabo an. „So, Brüderchen, hast du den Auftrag?"

Der junge Mann nickte.

„Ja, habe ich", fing er an. „Ich muss aber warten. Es dauert noch etwas länger. Danach wollte ich noch gucken, dass ich kurz bei Ace vorbeischaue. Habe ihn ja schon lange nichtmehr gesehen."Anne nickte. Ja, das wollte sie auch noch. Leider hatte sie im Moment nur ab und zu mal frei… Die Zeit reichte nicht um sich irgendwo an Bord zu schleichen und durch die Gegend zu schippern.

„Ja, wenn ich mal wieder Zeit habe, müsste ich mich auch auf den Weg machen. Er vermisst mich sicher schon. Nur habe ich leider keine Ahnung, wann es wieder möglich ist…"

Außerdem war sie mit ihren Gedanken über diesen Traum zu beschäftigt. Sie hatte so ein Gefühl, dass da wirklich etwas dran war. Was genau, musste sie noch herausfinden. Sie war sicher, dass es schwierig würde, aber irgendwie bekam sie das auch noch hin.

_Menschenskind, jetzt konzentrier dich doch lieber auf etwas Wichtigeres. Das findest du auch so irgendwann heraus, wenn es nun doch etwas so wichtiges ist. Oder meinst du, da draußen ist irgendwo ein Mann, der nur darauf wartet, dich zu finden? Glaubst du doch selbst nicht, du Weichbirne._

Ihre Gedankenstimme hatte wirklich einen rennen. Wenn sie sich damit beschäftigen wollte, beschäftigte sie sich eben damit. Da hatte dieses gemeine Ding nichts zu melden. Aber nachdenken konnte sie sicher wirklich ein anderes Mal, spätestens am Abend, wenn sie zuhause war.

Sie sah auf die Uhr. Jetzt musste Anne erst mal ihre Kohle abholen gehen, sie war sowieso schon spät dran.

„So, ich bin dann mal weg, es gibt heute noch einiges zu erledigen." Und verschwunden war sie, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.


	4. Annes Abendlied

_W__er nach seiner Überzeugung handelt, und sei sie noch so mangelhaft, kann nie ganz zugrunde gehen, wogegen nichts seelentötender wirkt, als gegen das innere Rechtsgefühl das äußere Recht in Anspruch zu nehmen._

_(Annette von Droste-Hülshoff)_

_Bloß nicht zu spät kommen._

Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf trat sie in das Café ein und entdeckte… _Marine. Wo kommen die denn her?_

Das Personal und die Gäste standen mit erhobenen Händen an der Wand und die Gäste hatten alle Waffen abgelegt. Erschrocken blieb sie erst wie angewurzelt stehen, drehte sich dann um und rannte. Hoffentlich hatten sie sie nicht gesehen… Der Gedanke war zwar nicht sehr realistisch, weil sie sich denken konnte, warum die gleich so viele Leute geschickt hatten. Sie war in eine Falle getappt. Hinter sich hörte sie schon die Stimmen der Soldaten und wurde immer schneller bis sie… ja, bis sie eine andere Meute Soldaten erblickte. Panisch versuchte sie, in eine andere Richtung zu entkommen, doch da standen noch mehr von diesen Kerlen… Als sie sich umdrehte um einen anderen Weg zu suchen, waren ihre Verfolger auch schon in der Nähe und versperrten ihr den Weg. Sie war eingekesselt. _Klasse hast du das hinbekommen. Super, du dumme Nuss. Wie kommst du hier jetzt wieder raus? Hast mal wieder keinen Plan, richtig?_

Sie hatte einen Plan. Ihren universellen Masterplan, der immer half, wenn ihr sonst nichts einfiel: Draufhauen!

Schnell griff sie nach ihrem ständigen Begleiter und fing an, sich den Weg frei zu schießen. Spannen. Abfeuern. Spannen. Abfeuern. Das konnte Anne in Rekordgeschwindigkeit. Einer nach dem Anderen ging zu Boden. Sie lief weiter.

„Aus dem Weg!" Sie wollte nur eins: Weg hier. Und das am besten sofort. Sie schaute nicht zurück. Wenn jemand-

Sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz im Bein. _Ihr wollt es also wirklich wissen?_

Gut, konnten sie haben. Anne wurde langsamer. Schließlich blieb sie stehen. Ihr Bein schmerzte. Sie sah an sich herunter. Getroffen von einer Kugel. Blutverschmiert. Sie nahm ihre Waffe in eine Hand und hielt sie hoch, die Arme ausgebreitet. Weit weg von ihrem Körper. Zwei Männer kamen um sie festzunehmen. Doch sie dachte nicht daran, sich zu ergeben. Anne wartete bis sie in Reichweite waren. Sie packte mit der anderen Hand gleich wieder ihre Armbrust und schlug mit der geschliffenen Seite zu. Während sie noch mit den Beiden beschäftigt war, sprangen noch einige andere Soldaten auf. Jetzt fing der Spaß erst richtig an. Gekonnt wehrte sie die meisten Schwerthiebe ab. Sie wich aus und wirbelte ihre Waffe herum als sei es das Einfachste der Welt. Gut, für sie war es das, dafür hatte sie aber auch jahrelang geübt. Einige Soldaten traf sie mit der scharfen Seite. Einige mit der Stumpfen. Doch das Ergebnis war das Gleiche: Blut. Überall Blut. Ihres. Das der Soldaten. Rote Flecken auf weißen Uniformen.

Nein, das ließ sie nicht mit sich machen. Schwerthiebe trafen die junge Frau. Schmerzen. Höllische Schmerzen. Die Soldaten um sie herum wurden immer mehr. Zumindest kam es ihr so vor… Aber sie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Niemals.

„Ah!" Ihre Arme! Jemand hielt sie fest. Anne schaute nach hinten. Zwei Männer. Jeder riss an einem Arm. Ihre Schultern schmerzten tierisch.

„Lasst mich los!" Sie versuchte, sich wieder los zu reißen. Vergebens. Ein dritter Mann kam dazu und entriss ihr ihre Waffe, die sie noch zu umklammern versuchte. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein…

Strampelnd und um sich schlagend wurde sie auf weitere Waffen untersucht und ihr Dolch, sowie ihr Giftfläschchen und ihre Bolzentasche wurden ihr von einem grinsenden Idioten abgenommen.

„Seid euch mal nicht so sicher, dass ihr mich habt!" schrie sie und spuckte dem Mann ins Gesicht, worauf sie sich die brutalste Tracht Prügel ihres Lebens einfing.

„Hey, reiß dich zusammen, wir sollen sie lebendig abliefern", beschwerte sich einer der Männer, die die junge Frau festhielten.

„Du wirst wohl die Schlagzeile des Jahres. Deine öffentliche Hinrichtung wird ein amüsantes Programm, Kleine." Der Widerling grinste sie triumphierend an. „Mal sehen wie Portgas D. Ace reagiert, wenn er erfährt, dass seine süße kleine Anne das Zeitliche segnet. Wird sicher eine lustige Sache." Wütend funkelte sie den Kerl an, dessen Grinsen immer breiter wurde.

„Ihr verdammten Bastarde…" Sie spuckte dem gleichen Mann wieder ins Gesicht, worauf der Mistkerl einige Male auf sie ein trat. Sie sackte unter Schmerzen zusammen._ Scheißkerle… Siehst du, das kommt davon, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Guck es dir an, du Idiotin! Das alles wäre nicht passiert, wenn…_

Ja, genau. Wenn sie nicht alleine unterwegs gewesen wäre. Das half ihr aber jetzt auch nicht weiter. Eine ganze Meute von Marinesoldaten… Diesmal würde sie sterben, das war sicher… _Und er soll genauso enden wie ich… Das ist nicht nur mein Tod… Sie wollen ihn bei der Gelegenheit gleich auch noch haben…Sie pokern darauf, dass er mich holen kommt._

Na dann Prost, Mahlzeit.

„Er… Er… wird darauf… darauf... nicht herein… fallen…", keuchte sie noch, bevor ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Als Anne die Augen öffnete, konnte sie ihre Umgebung nur verschwommen wahrnehmen. Sie konnte sich denken wo sie war, denn es gab nicht viele Alternativen bei dem Kopfgeld, das auf sie ausgesetzt war. Dort, wo sie sich befand war es kalt und es stank. Von allen Seiten hörte sie grölende Männerstimmen:

„Sie ist aufgewacht!"

„Hey, Süße! Rutsch mal näher ans Gitter heran! Hier bin ich!"

„Endlich mal Abwechslung hier!"

„Wie kommt es, dass so eine in Level 6 landet? Glück für uns, jetzt haben wir wenigstens etwas zum gucken…"

Sie bekam nicht alles mit, was diese Typen ihr da zubrüllten, es war ihr aber auch egal. Sie wollte nichts hören. Vor allem nicht diese unfeinen Bemerkungen. Sie wollte nichts fühlen. Nicht die Kälte, die sie umgab, nicht die Nässe der Wand, gegen die sie sich gelehnt hatte um nicht umzukippen. Sie wollte nichts sehen. Die Trostlosigkeit, die sie umgab wollte sie einfach ausblenden.

„Fr… Fresse… halten", war das Einzige, was sie hervor pressen konnte. Wenigstens hatte sie eine eigene Zelle, soweit sie in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte. Zumindest war keiner dieser notgeilen Trottel in der gleichen Zelle. Wenn sie das alles ausblendete, konnte sie vielleicht auch mal nachdenken und schlafen. Jetzt hatte sie ja genug Zeit dazu. Im weißen Kleid… War damit das Totengewand gemeint gewesen? Ja. So war es sicher. Sie würde nun still ihren Tod erwarten, das war wohl das Beste. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, ihre Beine und ihre Arme waren taub. Kurz gesagt: Alles, was nicht wie betäubt war, schmerzte.

Wie lange musste sie bewusstlos gewesen sein? Lange genug zumindest, um nicht mit zu bekommen, wann sie hier gelandet war. Einer hatte Level 6 gesagt… Sie war wohl wirklich dort, wo sie vermutet hatte: In Impel Down. Sie war wohl eine ganze Weile bewusstlos gewesen, wenn sie den ganzen Transport verpennt hatte…

Sie stützte sich auf ihre Arme. Ihr ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich. Arme, Beine, innere Organe… Ihre Augen brannten, sie musste würgen… und erbrach sich. Aus allen Richtungen war ein lautes Klatschen zu hören. Na toll… Applaus fürs Kotzen. Die konnten froh sein, dass sie… Wieder ein Schwall. Es stank hier so erbärmlich, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als sich ihren Mageninhalt wieder durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Langsam hob sie eine Hand und wischte sich damit den Mund ab. Anne ließ sich vorsichtig nach hinten fallen und kauerte sich neben dem übel riechenden Zeug, an die Wand gelehnt, zusammen. Sie wollte nur aufwachen aus diesem Alptraum… Nachdem sie eine Zeit lang so dort gesessen hatte – sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange es gewesen sein könnte – waren Schritte zu hören. Schritte, die sich näherten. Ein Mann tauchte auf und schob in jede Zelle ein kleines Schlüsselchen und ein Glas. Bei ihr blieb er stehen und grinste breit.

„Na, Kleine? Hast wohl lange genug gepennt."

Sie sah auf und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Sei froh, dass ich hier im Käfig angebunden bin", zischte sie.

Der Kerl sah gespielt beleidigt auf die Frau herab, die da saß wütend zu ihm rauf starrte.

„Was bist du denn so frech? Willst du nichts essen?" Er hob das Schüsselchen hoch und machte Anstalten, alles auf den Boden zu kippen. Kurz bevor etwas fallen konnte, stoppte er jedoch und machte Anstalten, Annes Ration durch das Gitter zu schieben. Doch als das Schüsselchen auf dem Boden stand, nahm er es wieder hoch und leerte beides vor dem Gitter aus. Na toll. Der hielt sich wohl für extrem witzig. Sie krabbelte, so weit wie es ihr möglich war, in Richtung der Tür und funkelte den Wärter wütend an. Der Mistkerl grinste überlegen.

„Oh, du findest das jetzt wohl nicht so lustig? Wie schade… Für mich ist es höchst amüsant. Vielleicht bekommst du morgen etwas. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du uns hier verreckst." Natürlich. Solange sie hier ein paar Tage überlebte, war ihr Zustand egal. Als der Typ wieder verschwunden war, kroch sie zurück, lehnte sich vollkommen fertig gegen die Wand und fing leise an zu singen.

„Sterne über dem weiten Meer

Schicken unsere Träume her

Ihr Licht erleuchtet unseren Weg

In den ich mein Vertrauen leg'

Raue Wellen, stürmische See

Hohe Berge bedeckt mit Schnee

Locken mich in die Welt hinaus

Doch nur wo du bist, ist mein Zuhaus'…"

Anne hoffte, aus der ganzen Sache wieder lebend heraus zu kommen. Sie hatte es doch schon einmal geschafft, vor ihrer Hinrichtung zu fliehen. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie schlief ein. Es war ein unruhiger Schlaf voller Alpträume. Einer davon war ein Ereignis, das sie nicht so schnell vergessen würde.

_Die Menge schaute gebannt zum Schafott hinauf. Dort saß ein kleines Mädchen, gerade mal zwölf Jahre alt. Dieses Mädchen war Anne. Sie saß dort und verzog keine Miene. Keine Regung sah man in ihrem Gesicht, außer einem Lächeln, das immer besser zu sehen war. Sie hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, dass sie ihren dreizehnten Geburtstag in einer Woche nichtmehr erleben würde. Sie atmete tief ein und aus._

„_WARUM GLAUBT IHR, MICH TÖTEN ZU KÖNNEN?", schrie sie heraus und fing an, laut zu lachen. „Ihr Feiglinge vergreift euch an kleinen Kindern! Traut ihr euch nicht an die richtigen Verbrecher heran?" Ihr Gelächter schallte über den ganzen Platz, auf dem sich die Menschen drängten um sehen zu können, wie ein Kind starb. Danach wollten sie sich sicher darüber aufregen, wie man so etwas nur übers Herz brachte… Natürlich, so waren die Menschen. Verhinderten nichts, weil sie Angst hatten und regten sich dann darüber auf._

_Sie sah, wie die Menge begann, unruhig zu werden. Einige Leute zeigten auf etwas, vielleicht auf sie? Das war ja die Höhe! Man zeigte doch nicht mit nacktem Finger auf angezogene Leute! Manche fingen an, Panik zu bekommen und sahen zu, dass sie wegkamen. Die Menschenmenge kam immer mehr in Bewegung. Als auf einmal die Henker umfielen und sich ihre Handschellen lösten, war ihre Chance, zu verschwinden, gekommen. Anne sprang auf und drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand eine Person, die einen hellen Mantel trug. Trotz der großen Kapuze, die einen Teil des Gesichtes verdeckte, konnte man sehen, dass es sich um einen alten Mann handelte. Wie war der denn hier rauf gekommen? Anne bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Was, wenn er sie töten sollte? Doch der Mann dachte gar nicht daran. Er streckte eine Hand aus._

„_Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit, kleine Anne. Ich bringe dich hier weg." Das Mädchen hatte wirklich Angst aber was konnte es anderes tun als sich darauf zu verlassen, dass dieser Fremde sie hier weg schaffte?_

„_Wer bist du?" Sie war immer noch misstrauisch. Doch ihr Gegenüber antwortete nicht und griff nur nach ihrer Hand. Mit ein paar zittrigen Schritten hatte sie die Treppe erreicht. Als sie heruntergehen wollte, verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und hing hilflos an der Hand des alten Mannes, der erstaunlich viel Kraft zu haben schien. Er zog sie wieder auf die Beine und hatte sich wohl im gleichen Moment dazu entschlossen, das völlig verängstigte Mädchen zu tragen. Während der Mann die Kleine die Treppe hinunter und durch Straßen und Gassen trug, klammerte sie sich an seinem Mantel fest. Niemand von ihnen sprach auch nur ein Wort. Völlige Stille. Egal, wohin er sie bringen würde… Es war auf jeden Fall besser als der Tod._

_Nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie zu einem Schiff. Dort wartete noch jemand auf sie. Ihr Großvater! Mit strengem Blick fixierte er erst das Mädchen und dann seinen Träger._

„_Dieses eine Mal lasse ich dich laufen, Silvers Rayleigh. Aber nur weil du dieses lebensmüde Ding gerettet hast." Ihr Großvater nahm die verstörte kleine Gestalt auf den Arm und wandte sich zum Schiff. „Tu so etwas bloß nicht wieder, Anne."_

_Mit den Worten „Pass gut auf sie auf!" verschwand auch der Mann mit dem Namen Rayleigh._

Keuchend wachte die junge Frau auf. Sie befand sich immer noch an diesem unheimlichen Ort… Warum träumte sie von ihrer geplatzten Hinrichtung? Seufzend setzte sie sich wieder auf. Sollte sie das hier auch überleben? Damals hatte sie nur Glück gehabt. Dieses Mal würde sie nicht einfach so davonkommen. _Bitte, Ace… Bitte bleib wo du bist, ich schaffe das schon._

Ihre Augen fielen wieder zu.

Als sie aus einem unruhigen, Schlaf erwachte, in dem sich wieder ein Alptraum an den anderen gereiht hatte, hoffte Anne, es sei nur ein schlimmer Traum gewesen. Doch als sie realisierte, wo sie war, erlosch jede Hoffnung, es könnte sich um eine Spinnerei ihrerseits handeln. Nein. Es war bittere Realität. Sie war wirklich in diesem Drecksloch gefangen und hatte keine Chance zu entkommen. _Wenigstens haben sie nur mich._

Für sie war es das Gleiche wie vor sieben Jahren, nur, dass sie jetzt etwas älter war. Sie richtete sich auf und atmete tief durch, was sie kurz darauf schon wieder bereute. Ja, es stank erbärmlich. Der Lärm aus den anderen Zellen war nervtötend. Mit angezogenen Beinen saß sie auf dem Boden, legte das Gesicht auf ihre Knie und schloss wieder die Augen. Wenn sie das Elend, in dem sie sich befand, nicht sah, dann konnte sie es vielleicht vergessen.

„So, hier ist dein Essen für heute", tönte es. Die junge Frau öffnete die Augen und schaute auf. Vor dem Gitter stand ein Mann mittleren Alters, der sie gemein angrinste. Er warf ihr ein Stück Brot zu, das unsanft auf dem schmutzigen Boden landete. Egal. Es war besser als gar nichts.

„Teil es dir ein." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Meiner Meinung nach verdient so ein Stück wie du keine Nahrung. Hast also Glück, dass wir dich lebendig brauchen." Er kippte das Glas Wasser, das wohl auch für sie bestimmt war, zur Hälfte aus und stellte es dann ins Innere der Zelle, direkt an die Tür. Natürlich, was denn sonst…War das lästig…

„Gut, dass du hier nichts zu melden hast. Los, auf, auf! Dackel zu deinem Boss." Anne grinste den Wärter an. Dieser wirkte ziemlich angefressen.

„Du solltest auf deine Worte achten, du Wurm." Er trat gegen die Tür. „Denk daran, wer von uns am längeren Hebel sitzt."

Anne betrachtete ihre Arm- und Beinfesseln, deren Ketten gerade so lang waren, dass sie mit viel Mühe die Tür erreichen konnte, was sie schon am Tag davor ausprobiert hatte. Es stimmte. Ihre Situation war wirklich nicht gerade das, was man auf den ersten Blick als überlegen bezeichnen konnte.

„Darf ich raten?" Ihr Blick ruhte wieder auf dem Mann, der da vor ihrer Tür am wüten war. Was hatte der bloß? Sie sorgte doch nur für ein höheres Niveau in diesem Gespräch. „Also du sicher nicht", schloss sie mal ganz dreist aus. „Dafür kannst du zu wenig mit mir anstellen." Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und schaute zu, wie sich der Kerl – schimpfend und sie beleidigend – vom Acker machte. Als er verschwunden war, krabbelte sie so gut es ging zu dem Wasserglas und angelte mit den Fingerspitzen danach bis sie es knapp zu fassen bekam. Sie zog es zu sich und stellte es an die Wand. Anne biss in den Brotklumpen. Igitt! Das Zeug schmeckte wie drei Wochen alte Käsefüße. Aber es war besser als überhaupt nichts. Angewidert legte sie das Zeug wieder auf den Boden. Man konnte es sowieso nicht noch mehr verderben, da war es dann auch nicht so schlimm wenn es im Dreck lag. Schlechter wurde es dadurch nichtmehr.

„He, Mädchen!", vernahm sie eine Stimme aus der Zelle gegenüber. Genervt drehte sie sich um und wollte das Gehörte frech kommentieren, doch als sie den Mann sah, der sie gerufen hatte, entschied sie, dass es in Ordnung war.

„Ja?"

Der alte Mann grinste nicht lüstern und sagte nichts Unfeines. Er saß nur da und musterte sie ungläubig.

„Sag mal, wie kommt es, dass du hier gelandet bist, kleines Mädchen?"

„Ich hatte wohl einfach Pech." Anne lächelte. Was für eine Frage… Pech und ein hohes Kopfgeld.

Anne zog die Beine an und schlang ihre Arme darum. Sie wollte jetzt nicht reden. Mit niemandem. Das Einzige, was sie noch tun konnte, war warten und hoffen. Sie wartete auf ihre Hinrichtung und hoffte, dass Ace sich von diesem Ort fern hielt.


	5. Feuer im Impel Down

„_Vor dem Gitter ist hinter dem Gitter", murmelte ein Zooschimpanse, angesichts seiner ihn begaffenden menschlichen Verwandten._

_(Martin Gerhard Reisenberg)_

Ein paar Tage später hatte sie dagegen nur noch Langeweile. Sie saß mit verschränkten Beinen auf dem Boden ihrer Zelle und … ja… Ihre Hauptbeschäftigung war sitzen. Die Hände hatte sie in ihren Schoß gelegt, die Augen waren weit geöffnet.

„Ich habe nichts zu tuuuuuun und, nein, das ist nicht guuuuuuuut! Ich bin hier halb verhungert und ein Klo besitz' ich auch nicht…", grölte sie aus voller Kehle und rasselte mit ihren Ketten um das Ganze noch musikalisch zu untermalen. Das tat sie schon etwas länger. Ja, ihr war wirklich stinklangweilig und das würde sich auch so schnell nicht ändern

„Halt endlich deine blöde Klappe, du Dreckstück", hallte eine Stimme durch den Gang. Ein Mann tauchte vor ihrem Gitter auf und trat mit einem Fuß so sehr dagegen, dass es laut schepperte. Die junge Frau sah ihn nur verwundert an.

„Was meinst du? Ist mir langweilig oder dir?" Sie grinste breit. Den Gestank und die Kälte versuchte sie aus zu blenden, genauso wie die ständigen unfeinen Kommentare ihrer Mitgefangenen und ihre trockene, geschwollene Zunge, die sie sehr am sprechen hinderte.

„Mir ist laaa-" Das Letzte Wort wurde von einem lauten Husten unterbrochen. Ihr Mund, ihr Hals… Alles staubtrocken. Leise räusperte sie sich. Na toll…

Auch die Schmerzen waren mittlerweile nebensächlich, obwohl sie Anne immer noch sehr einschränkten. Ihr Körper war mit Blutergüssen und Platzwunden übersät, die ihr jeden Tag von neuem von den Wärtern zugefügt wurden. Heute hatte sie es auch schon hinter sich. Vielleicht würde wieder jemand kommen um die geschwächte Zwanzigjährige noch übler zuzurichten… Wer wusste das schon? Sie sicher nicht. Sie wusste mittlerweile überhaupt nichts mehr, außer, dass sie hier raus wollte. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen und starrte in die Luft. Sie hatte seit dem Tag, an dem sie hier hergebracht worden war, fast nichts mehr gegessen. Ihr Glas Wasser konnte sie immer wieder retten aber dafür hatte sie schon ein paarmal ihr Essen opfern müssen. Es war zwar nicht jeden Tag so, aber es passierte immer öfter. _ Oh je… wie soll ich das nur schaffen?_

Ihr war klar, dass das hier nicht nur ein schlimmer Traum war… Das war alles real. All das passierte wirklich und sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie sie das hier überleben sollte. Ihre Hoffnung schwand mit jeder Minute, jeder Sekunde. Mit jedem kleinsten Moment, der verging, fühlte sie, wie sie schwächer wurde. Sie hatte nicht mehr genug Kraft, den Schmerz zu spüren, der immer noch ihren gesamten Körper so gut wie lahm legte. Sie saß einfach nur da und starrte in die Luft. Die Zeit verging langsam und ereignislos. Außer, dass ab und zu die Männer in den anderen Zellen anfingen zu randalieren, gab es kaum Erwähnenswertes. So war es auch heute. Gegenüber fing wieder einer an.

„LASST MICH ENDLICH HIER RAUS!" Seine Stimme dröhnte in Annes Ohren. Sie hatte nun wirklich besseres zu tun, als sich die merkwürdigen Anwandlungen ihrer Mitgefangenen an zu tun.

„Dann hättest du besser aufpassen sollen." Sie streckte die Beine aus und lockerte diese ein bisschen. Wackeln, wackeln, wackeln, damit sie nicht einschliefen. Aus besagter Zelle vernahm sie einen Knall. „Hey, hier sind auch noch Leute, die ihre Ruhe haben wollen", rief sie dem Kerl zu, der heute in einer Fünferzelle wütete.

„HALT DEIN VERDAMMTES MAUL!" Das war aber ganz und gar nicht nett… Für solche Situationen war wohl der Mittelfinger erfunden worden. Anne grinste und hob ihren demonstrativ auf eine Höhe, auf der man ihn gut erkennen konnte. _Alles Idioten… Wenn sie mich mal nicht anbaggern, zerlegen sie ihre Zellen… Die führen sich auf … Dagegen bin ich sehr erwachsen, muss ich sagen. Und mir ist laaaaaaaaangweilig! Ich habe nichts zu tuuuuuuuun!_

Aber, irgendwie lief hier wohl etwas falsch… Wenn die noch genug Kraft hatten, einer nach dem anderen die Zellen zu zerlegen, mussten sie auf egal welche Art und Weise besser behandelt werden als sie selbst. Das war unfair… Jetzt war sie aber beleidigt… Sie hatte nicht einmal genug Kraft, aufzustehen, das konnte sie schon seit ihrer Ankunft nicht. Sie hatte kein einziges Mal auf ihren Füßen gestanden seit sie hier war und die zerlegten munter eine Zelle nach der anderen. Sie dagegen war bisher nur gekrochen, wenn sie irgendwo hin wollte und sogar dabei musste sie sich unwahrscheinlich anstrengen. Deshalb hatte sie sich nun dazu entschieden, sitzen zu bleiben. Den lieben langen Tag saß sie einfach nur in ihrer Zelle und war sehr genervt, wenn mal wieder jemand fit genug war, zu randalieren. Die hatten ja auch nichts Besseres zu tun…

Mit einem Mal wurde es immer lauter. Von weit her hörte Anne Stimmen. Einige davon kamen näher, die meisten aber entfernten sich. Alles schrie durcheinander. Was genau, das konnte sie nicht heraushören. Ihre Zellennachbarn hatten die Stimmen wohl auch gehört, nun, wenigstens konnte sie davon ausgehen, dass sie nicht vollkommen durchgedreht war. _Was ist das?_

Sie horchte angestrengt, um aus den wirren Lauten etwas heraus hören zu können. Vergeblich._ So. Jetzt ist es offiziell. Du hast eine Schraube locker. Da ist nichts, da randalieren bestimmt nur wieder ein paar Irre in ihren Zellen. Nichts Besonderes. Das passiert doch jeden Tag. Also: Augen zu und schlaf ein bisschen, das wird wohl das Beste sein. Lass sie randalieren, du musst dir das nicht antun._

Das wollte sie nicht glauben. Wenn irgendwo randaliert wurde, hörte es sich anders an. Dann blieben die Geräusche an einer Stelle und bewegten sich nicht. Sie war doch nicht bekloppt… Oder doch? Vorsichtig beugte sie sich nach vorne und lauschte dem Stimmengewirr. Mittlerweile konnte sie einige Worte verstehen:

„Aufstand… Zellen geöffnet… Haltet ihn…" Was sollte das bedeuten? Hatten sich etwa Gefangene aus diesem Untergeschoss organisiert um gemeinsam einen Ausbruchsversuch zu starten? Nicht dumm. Wirklich, gar nicht mal so blöd. Das hätte ihr auch einfallen können. Aber in diesem Loch war es unmöglich zu denken. Es war unmöglich nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Anne lehnte sich wieder gegen die Wand und schaute durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch. Sie sah sich um, musterte die Gefangenen in den angrenzenden Zellen und begann wieder, ihre Arme und Beine zu bewegen und auszuschütteln. Nicht nur, damit die Körperteile nicht einschliefen, sondern auch, damit ihr wenigstens ein kleines bisschen warm wurde. Sie fror am ganzen Körper. Doch im nächsten Moment wurde es für kurze Zeit angenehm warm. Diese Wärme hielt zwar nicht lange an, half aber dabei, dass Anne ihre Füße wieder ein kleines bisschen spüren konnte. Wieder spürte sie für kurze Zeit diese Hitze. Kam es ihr nur so vor, oder wurden diese Hitzestöße immer heißer? Gut, ihr war es recht, egal was es war. Wenn sie jetzt sterben sollte, fror sie dabei wenigstens nicht. Langsam taute sie aus ihrer Kältestarre auf. Erst spürte sie ihre Zehen wieder, dann ihre ganzen Füße. Erst fühlte sie nur ein leichtes Kribbeln. Jedes Mal, wenn sie diese Hitze spürte, die wirklich jedes Mal eine höhere Temperatur zu haben schien, tauten ihre Arme, Beine, Hände, Finger und Füße immer mehr auf bis sie schließlich wirklich wieder ihren ganzen Körper spürte. Ein Bein angewinkelt, das andere ausgestreckt, saß sie nun da und harrte den Dingen, die da kamen. Die stechenden Schmerzen, die sich nun in alle Gliedmaßen ausbreiteten, waren zwar nicht ganz so schlimm wie die Kälte, die eben noch Annes ganzen Körper lahm gelegt hatte, aber sie konnte sich trotzdem besseres vorstellen… Die Hände hatte sie über ihrem Bauch gefaltet und schaute stur geradeaus. Auch die Rufe ihrer Mitgefangenen blendete sie aus. _Müssen die immer so herum plärren?_

Langsam war sie davon mehr als nur leicht entnervt.

„Haltet doch wenigstens einmal die Klappe, ihr Nullen! Ist das denn wirklich zu viel verlangt?"

Ihr war nun warm, dann würde sie auch gerne ein Schläfchen halten bevor – beziehungsweise während – es nun mit ihr zu Ende gehen würde. Doch als die Quelle dieser Mysteriösen Flammen vor ihrer Zelle stehen blieb, verschlug es ihr fast den Atem. Da standen zwei Gestalten, die sie zwar erst nur schemenhaft erkennen konnte, die sie aber sehr gut kannte, das war schon mal klar. Die Hitze, die das Feuer ausstrahlte, während es das massive Metallschloss beseitigte, war überwältigend. Es war ihr auch zu verzeihen, dass sie nicht auf Anhieb erkannte, wer da vor ihr stand, denn, wie gesagt, wenn man in einer solchen Situation war, war man mit dem kleinsten bisschen Denkarbeit schon überfordert. Und aus den Flammen und den Umrissen der Quelle eben dieser eins und eins zusammen zu zählen… Das war ihr im Moment zu viel, auch wenn es schon ziemlich peinlich war, als einer der Männer in ihre Zelle trat und sie ihn genau sehen konnte. Er war ein kleines bisschen größer als sie selbst und hatte breite Schultern. Er trug eine dunkle kurze Hose, dunkle Stiefel und einen auffallenden orangefarbenen Hut, an dem zwei Smileys befestigt waren. Seine Haare waren schwarz. Anne fasste an ihren linken Oberarm, auf dem drei Hüte untereinander in Frontansicht tätowiert waren: Der Unterste war ein blauer Zylinder, an dem eine Brille befestigt war. Der Oberste war der orangene Cowboyhut, den derjenige trug, der gerade vor ihr stand. Und in der Mitte war ein Strohhut mit roter Hutschnur zu sehen. Es waren die Markenzeichen der Personen, die ihr in ihrem Leben am wichtigsten waren und, dass jetzt gleich zwei davon hier rein spaziert waren um sie raus zu holen, war ein Segen. Nur konnte sie das schlecht zugeben. Wie sah denn das aus, wenn sie Erleichterung darüber zeigte, dass es ihr jemand nicht zutraute, sich selbst zu befreien? Trotz der Tatsache, dass Anne völlig perplex war, ihn hier zu sehen, konnte sie den, der sie gerade befreite, noch wunderbar beschimpfen. „Was tust du da? Bist du lebensmüde?", schimpfte sie gegen das Feuer an und funkelte den jungen Mann, der da grinsend vor ihr stand, wütend an. „Noch schlimmer: Willst du MICH umbringen?" Er wusste doch, dass sie auch alleine gut zurecht kam. Diese Eigenschaft hatten sie gemeinsam. Beide hassten es, wenn ihnen jemand zu Hilfe kam. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl überhaupt ein? Hier einfach in der Gegend herum zu ballern und so einen Aufruhr zu veranstalten? Wobei… So schlecht war die Idee gar nicht… Dann konnten sie zwischen den anderen Gefangenen untertauchen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du freust dich, mich zu sehen, Schwesterchen." Ace kam auf sie zu und machte sich an der Verankerung ihrer Kette zu schaffen, wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte. Genau genommen jagte er das Ding mit einem riesigen Knall in die Luft.

„Sie wollten, dass du herkommst." Anne sah ihren Zwillingsbruder böse an. „Sie wollten uns zusammen hinrichten. Das haben diese Mistkerle mir, dreist wie sie sind, erzählt. UND DU TAUCHST HIER AUCH NOCH AUF, DU IDIOT!" Kraftlos versuchte sie, ihm eine zu verpassen. Naja, es war wohl besser, dass es nicht funktionierte.

„Reg dich nicht so auf, wir haben wenigstens einen Plan, wie wir hier raus kommen. Das kannst du wohl nicht von dir behaupten", meldete sich Sabo draußen zu Wort. Beide grinsten Anne an, als sei es das normalste der Welt, dass die junge Frau ihren Brüdern in Ketten gelegt gegenüber saß und sich nicht vom Fleck rühren konnte.

„Es ist nur gut, dass Ruffy scheinbar nichts davon mitbekommen hat… Der Ärmste hätte wahrscheinlich noch versucht, hier alleine rein zu kommen… Du weißt ja, wie er ist."

Vollkommen neben sich saß sie da und schaute zwischen ihren Brüdern hin und her, die immer noch sehr gelassen schienen.

„Und ihr habt das nicht? Hallo? Ihr seid auch nur zu zweit. Was fällt euch ein, hier einfach rein zu spazieren und alles in die Luft zu jagen? Ich wäre hier schon raus gekommen."

„Du sagst es. Wir sind nicht alleine, sondern zu zweit." Gut, dass diese Witzbolde einen Knall hatten, war ihr schon immer klar gewesen. Aber, dass sie ihr Leben riskierten, nur weil es dadurch eine kleine Chance gab, dass sie hier heraus kam… Nun ja… Sie war wirklich stolz auf die Beiden. Eigentlich gab es auch momentan auch besseres zu tun, als ihnen den Kopf zu waschen. Das konnte sie später auch noch. Sie wollte hier lebend raus und jetzt hatte sie die Chance dazu. Es gab unvorteilhaftere Situationen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie da saß und ihre Brüder anschrie, beugte sich Ace zu ihr herunter und versuchte, sie auf zu richten.

„Kannst du aufstehen?" Sie hatte selbst keine Ahnung, ob sie es jetzt konnte. Vielleicht hatte es die ganze Zeit nur an der Kälte gelegen… Vorsichtig versuchte sie es, aber nachdem sie es geschafft hatte, sich auf ihre wackeligen Beine zu stellen, brach sie wieder zusammen und lag auf dem Boden.

„Nein."

„Na, das wird wohl das geringste Problem sein." Mit diesen Worten kam nun auch Sabo in die Zelle und mit einem Ruck hob Anne ab und fand sich über seiner Schulter hängend wieder. Sie merkte, wie sie aus der Zelle getragen wurde und freute sich nun doch, die beiden zu sehen. Vielleicht hätte sie es ohne ihre Brüder doch nicht geschafft… Und die Beiden schienen guter Dinge zu sein, dass sie hier lebend herauskamen.

„Danke…", konnte sie gerade noch hervorbringen, bevor sie all dieses Schmerzen wieder spürte, die sie bisher erfolgreich verdrängt hatte.


End file.
